


run you clever girl

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Community: 1_million_words, Crossing Timelines, Doomed Timelines, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Gallifrey, Gallifrey Falls No More, Hybrids, Meant To Be, Meta, Metafiction, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Finale, Season Finale, Season/Series 09, Secrets, Soul Bond, Stars, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories are where memories go when they're forgotten.</p><div class="center">
  <p>    <i>Make them good ones.</i><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	run you clever girl

Everything is just a timey-wimey mess, he’d said once. And as he often is, he was right. And, as usual, he’d had no idea just how right he is. Though, to be fair, he’d not been the only one.

The hybrid was never a hybrid because it was the offspring of two species; the hybrid was a human myth, that travelled long ago to Gallifrey of its own accord, in the mouth of a young Doctor.

The Time Lords had called it hybrid, called it dangerous, and they weren’t wrong - but the humans, oh, well, they’d used the word _mate._ Soulmates.

Singular entities, and rare at their most common, split into two bodies, destined forever to be intertwined. 

Some of them, destined to save the universe, again and again and again, for as long as time continued on, and as far and wide as the stars ever dared to stretch.


End file.
